Wrath of Ancient RW
by Kokuryu-Oh
Summary: After reading his record newest entry, He was beyond furious. "That's it, those mortals will never touch my ward anymore." Outraged Shinigami prepared to greet his ward. Now, what will happen to Shinobi World? NarutoXmassive X-Over
1. The Gazer and Guardian

Receiving new prophecy, the current Demon country Gazer priestess attempted to change the Future. But, she didn't know what consequence that she just does. Now, what will happen to Shinobi World?

**Bold: Ancient speaking / technique activation.**

Normal: normal speech.

_Italic: imaginary/ human thought._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except script and the OC only. They belong to Kishimoto.**

**PROLOQUE **

**3th year After Kyubi. Demon Country.**

At the center array of complicated seal array, stood a woman, pale blond haired woman aged late 20.

Her face full concentration chanting ancient language, she ignored pleas from outside seal array that telling her to stop, even cry of three year old child that wailing for her mother.

Finishing her chant, she bite her own right thumb finger enough to draw blood and executing set of hand seal before slamming her palm to exact center of the seal array.

"**Ancient Summoning:** **Nature Guardian!**" large booming explosion echoed around followed by cloud of smoke that covering entire area followed by intense energy pressure that make all present around hard to stand.

Billowing smoke dispersed after second, revealing person or anything that can be pictured as person stand in the middle of seal array, the figure radiating immense energy that can be considered as deity, white haired and bearded man around 50, wearing green hakama and white robe covering his black kimono, floating if said wise, because the figure not touching the ground either.

"**Who summon me?**" booming voice echoed in everyone head, startling all of them.

Gathering her courage, the summoner woman bowed her head. "Its me... who summon you, my Lord." she said.

Loud laughter echoed, the figure slowly descended and touching the ground.

"**Well tell me, my Dear? What purpose your ritual?**" the figure brown eyes never leaving the woman that now fidgeting under the gaze.

"Darkness looming at the horizon. Nine Lords has been missing. We, human have no power to prevent the incoming destruction." She said in monologue tone, like reading manuscript.

"**Nine Lords you say? So that's why they not answering our call**" the figure caressing his beard, before shifting his eyes toward the sky.

"**I see… but are your kin who wish for destruction, why should we lend our force to prevent it?**" the figure words now full of anger that makes all of audience wince.

"My apologize, my Lord. But not all of us wish of that incoming destruction… after all; we cannot stop the Nine Lords without destroying the nature itself."

"**Indeed…**" the figure now waves his hand like cleaning the air around. "**The Nature will be damaged beyond repair if they succeed.**"

His hand now waving the air like opening book page. "**The Destined Child has pure heart, yet he carried taint of the nature itself. His spirit matching the Nine Lords, yet he could not harness it. Blessed by the Wind, cursed by his own kin.**"

"**That's was Cruel journey.**" He said to no one.

"It's because one man ambition the nature balance will be disturbed." The woman now kneels herself and touches her forehead at the ground. "As the Gazer priestess, I will not let those ambitions destroy future generations' lives."

"**Hmmm.…**" Hovering around, the figure touching each audience forehead and stopped when he touch the child. He saw the destruction, carnage, abomination, and saw the Destined Child live and struggle.

"My Gazing now not accurate anymore, but my child… her vision is clearer than me."

"**Fuujin and Agni… Has bless the child, but his own people… scorn the child?**" the figure facial expression now clearly pissed. "**Even lowest demon will not torture their own child to their own satisfactory.**"

"That's my requests, my Lord." The Woman said. "Please help the Child to fulfill his Destiny."

Now, all audience bowed till the heads touching the ground.

"**You never ask me the price of your request?**" ask the figure, hint of amusement in his voice.

"My Live and my descendant are yours, my Lord." The priestess word make the figure chuckling.

"**I have no use for a sacrifice.**"

The word make all audience straightened their head, staring the figure full disbelieve showed in their face.

"**Your attempt to summon me itself makes your request worth enough to be granted**" The figure now back floating, various seal array appeared in the thin air creating large seal formation at the sky above. "**Your wish is already been waited by us… Susano'o already prepares his own solution if you did not attempt to summon us.**"

Taken aback by the figure declaration, the priestess now staring the sky with teary eyes. Now, her child soul will not tormented when she grow up.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"**Ancient** **Guardian Summoning: Chaotic Guardian**!"

The sky rippled, creating black porch above them surrounded by weird circle and triangle seal formation before loud boom startled every one of them, except the Guardian that expected the newest arrival.

Big explosion rocking the area, followed by loud string of curse words from nearby tree formation that surrounds the ceremony area.

Prologue…..!

Edited version III of three chapters ready to read…. R&R please!


	2. The Unraikyo and Azure Flame

**Bold: Ancient speaking / technique activation.**

Normal: normal speech.

_Italic: imaginary/ human thought._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except script and the OC only. They belong to Kishimoto.**

**8****th**** May Tenth year after Kyubi. **

Near peak of Mount. Unraikyo, Lightning country.

One of two Kumo-nin that stand in guard duty at middle mountain stairway sneezed hard; causing his partner flinched watching him holding his nose.

Sudden rustling bush near gate make them wary, after few minute check-up, they found nothing.

"Are you sure?"

"Hey! It's not my imagination you know? You heard that to, right?"

"But, it's nothing there"

"Yeah you checked it to, right?"

"Anyway, who want to climb here?"

"Yeah, you right?"

"The only living being on the peak is Ushi-Oni, nothing else!"

"Who want to meet him... except his brother and students?"

The two guard-nin continuing their chatter, oblivious streak orange piece of cotton-fabric that not exists under bush minute ago.

**Hour later, peak of mountain stairway.**

Blue eyes blond-haired nine year old boy with whisker mark on his cheek panting hard, dressing in black ANBU-style pant, dark blue sleeveless t-shirt covered by orange jacket that torn in few place, shuriken holster strapped on his left hip and kunai holster strapped on his hip and right leg, pair black tanto on his calf, single black colored kodachi and small travel-bag rested on his back, few scroll strapped hidden under his jacket.

The boy name is Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha scapegoat, Jinchuriki of Nine Tailed beast, Kyuubi no Kitsune, that attacking Konoha ten years ago.

"Are those nin idiots?" curse the boy to no one.

"Let's finish this before those old-crone found my substitute." regaining his breath, he move forward in front of veil covered cave and calmly calling whoever inside.

"Who dare to disturb the Great **Eight**!" loud roaring beast following shouting from within the cave, followed by wave of killing intent.

"Last Uzumaki survivor!" answered the blond, his body rigid as steel ready to defend any attack.

Silence reigned around, even the wind stop breezing. Suddenly, huge spike killing intent spewing from behind the veil covered cave making the boy hard to breath and spike his own killing intent to protect himself.

Red purple tentacle made from chakra shooting from inside the cave latching around the boy torso pulling him inside.

Inside the cave, huge male figure with eight chakra octopus like tail hold the boy scanning his captive. No light inside, but the eight-tailed male obviously doesn't need any type lamp or light to see with his eyes. Their eyes meet azure sky and dark crimson meet in stagnant stare.

"You're not lying… but, as I recall Uzumaki is red-head and their eyes are jade-green." The tailed-figure asking his captive, "you're blond and blue eyes remind me to some nin from Konoha that manage to crippling my student movement." He continued still not releasing the blond that start to clench his knuckle and force ripping the tentacle off.

"My **mother** is **Uzumaki**… maybe my father is the same man in your perception."

The blond boy statement surprising the tailed-figure, from his memory he knows every single Uzumaki refugee that move to any country, but from Konoha. Only one name that match to the boy description.

"Is your mother name **Kushina**?" ask the tailed-figure shaking.

"Yes… her name is **Kushina**. **Uzumaki Kushina, **and my name is Naruto."

Loud howl forcing the blond to take few steps backward and shielding his body from demonic energy that generated from tailed-figure that now crying and keep mumbling unable to protect the lost Uzu royalty from her enemy.

Half hour later, still within the cave. The blond boy and tailed-figure now talking seriously, the topic of their conversation is revolving around the boy heritage and skill.

"Somebody approaching this place!" Naruto stopped their discussion, tilting his head and sniffing the air. "The figure carried demonic entity in smaller scale than us, and familiar with this mountain terrain."

"Maybe… my niece, Yugito, she carried **Nekomata **within her." The tailed-figure that named himself Hachi-Kira, Kirabi or Killer-Bee calming the blond.

"Your own family? Did your clan really that bastard?"

"Nah… they are dead, my brother **E** killed them year's ago."

"After Hyuuga incident?"

"Yeah… those old-crones signed their own death warrant."

"Here she comes…"

Blond female figure around fifth-teen year old bursting inside the cave, to see blue flame floating at the center of the cave illuminating the usually dark cave. She was not surprised to see Killer-Bee, but stare from blond boy that she not recognized making **Nibi no Nekomata** within her nervous and keep mumbling about master and mistress.

She rushed to Mt. Unraikyo after **Nibi** keep asking her to visit **Hachibi **container, her own uncle, in his training ground. **Nibi **never said her reason, but keep annoying her container to comply her request. And after tiredly reaching Killer-Bee place, **Nibi **keep pacing within her mind and mumbling about unable to greet her master messenger, and attending her mistress needs.

If her tenant nervous and keep mumbling about her master and mistress, the female new comer has mesmerized by two most blue orbs she ever seen that almost make her feeling being stripped from any emotional mask she placed on her.

Nervous and irritated treated like new merchandized at store, she drove fierce attack toward the boy and meets another surprise; her own uncle Killer-Bee stopping her.

"What are you doing, Bee? Why there is foreign-nin in this place?" she demanded before facing the younger male.

"Who are you? You are not Cloud-nin! Why you here? Why **Nibi **afraid of you?"

Barrage question toward the blond boy from Yugito make the boy snickered, before asking back flashing foxy-like grin to her.

"Did she always attack first question later?" he ask toward Bee, that tilting his head in confusion to see his quest reactions.

Unable to protest, Yugito blushed several shade of red making Kirabi rising eyebrow recalling no one able to make Yugito blushed, but Uzu-survivor in front of him able and alive. Waving his hand like facing everyday conversation, Naruto continued.

"Anyway, name is Uzumaki Naruto, age… Ten, from Konoha, and why **Nibi** afraid is… because I'm jailor of **Kyuubi no Kitsune**."

Naruto statement making Yugito paled as paper sheet and **Nibi** within her cowering in the corner of her mind. She was about to attacking **Kyuubi** and she knows her brother partner, **Hachibi** is having strong connection about Uzumaki family.

Instantly she kneeling and stated herself. "Pardon me for my rude action Naruto-sama, I humbly receive any punishment that given to me."

Hearing her statement and seeing her action, Naruto and Killer-Bee unable hold their laughter. Several tick marks appear on Yugito temple making them stop, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn, their mind scream warning sign.

"No need to worry, Yugito-san." Naruto said after managed to control his breath, "No harm done, but refrain yourself to attack first question later, okay? Except mission of course…"

"Thank you Naruto-sama." Her breath more calm after hearing his word.

"Don't add more Sama, Naruto is fine." Muttering about not old enough to be called old or respect word from anyone older.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Her answer earning tick mark on Naruto head, payback is bitch.

Meanwhile, Killer-Bee watching their interaction and cannot help himself to giggling and keep watching them, collecting blackmail material toward Yugito.

Naruto keeping his eyes toward Yugito, that now squirm under his stare and switching his stare toward Killer-Bee before frowned.

"Yugito-san, why there is extra seal above your four point seal?"

This question make Killer-Bee head turned and shock showed on his face, Yugito lowering her head embarrassed before answered.

"The council and their wisdom decide that I need another seal to leash Nibi." Angry growl within her mind make her winced.

"Bullshit!" Naruto retorted, "That's not normal-leash seal, which was exploding static-leash seal that make you unable to channel **Nibi** power and limiting your chakra control!"

Two spike of killing intent rolling out from the cave enveloping whole mountain, make the stair guard whimpered in fear.

"I can destroy it."

Yugito and Killer-Bee head snapped toward Naruto and shuddering in fear seeing his eyes now gaining rainbow ring around the pupil.

"Shinigami-sama eyes." Yugito muttered hearing **Nibi **telling her the eyes in front of them. Her uncle straightened up and gained several shade of white on his skin pigment.

"Your decision?" asking Naruto, drawing one of his tanto. Black steeled guard-less tanto with kanji 'Nanaya' carved on side of the blade.

Revision Mk. III. R&R please!


	3. Tricksters Deception

**Bold: Ancient speaking / technique activation.**

Normal: normal speech.

_Italic: imaginary/ human thought._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except script and the OC only. They belong to Kishimoto.**

**March 23th, Fourteenth year after Kyuubi.**

07.00 AM, Hokage Office.

Weekly morning annual Jounin meeting at Hokage tower interrupted by three ghastly blue flame orb floating around, followed by small explosion from the orb's and three ring of light, revealing three strange figure and one figure dressed familiar orange jumpsuit. Uzumaki Naruto, jailer of Kyuubi no Kitsune, scapegoat of all misfortune that occur when Kyuubi attack.

Behind him, three male dressed in foreign dress and armor. At left one tall figure burly and battle-scarred warrior, wears little armor on his left arm, with the exception of a harness, boots, and his pants, with green and blue paint on his face (Orca). At center blue haired teenager with orange red vest and pant, red wave mark on his forehead and brown bag slung on his back (Kite/Kaitou), and at the right white haired teenage barely older than the center one dressed in white blue knight armor with white wing (Balmung)[Descendant of Fianna from .Hack series].

"Fortified the room please!" Naruto said in cold tone to the blue-white knight who nodded, drawing simple western double-edge sword from his back and stab it to the floor creating small white circle of western celestial zodiac seal and the whole room glowed.

"**Fort of Fianna… Complete!**"

Couple item on Hokage chamber broke and burned, including few book's that not belong to the current Hokage, but belong to certain Konoha ROOT spy.

Sarutobi and Jounin's on the room stared in daze, seeing Konoha resident pranksters sounded more mature and his feature now remind them to late Fourth.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" the Third questioned, only to meet silent treatment from the boy.

"The room has been fortified... spy gears compromised!" raspy and firm voice from the blue-white armored man awake another room occupant from their shock of the silent treatment, before they do anything Naruto waving his hand and the battle-scarred warrior swung his own sword creating rippling wave at the air binding the room occupant with ring of light on their torso.

"**Struggle Binds!**" the warrior exclaimed his technique with low tone and nodded toward Naruto.

"Hokage-sama... I will ask you …for the last time, no more lie please…" room occupant shocked, Naruto never call the Hokage in serious tone.

"…Whose my parent?" simple question make Sarutobi silent and binded Jounins confuse.

Silence was the answer, several Jounins's shivered feeling the room temperature dropped.

"…Still no answer?" Naruto demanded with steel on his voice, "Well… then, who's the lady named… **Kushina? ...Uzumaki... Kushina?**"

Now all color that left on Sarutobi face vanished, few Jounins who recognize the name realize big secret revealed in front of them. Especially for certain one-eyed gravity defying hair, remember early days of his confrontation with Naruto.

"How?" those only voice that Sarutobi able to produce.

"Since my Sixth birthday… I already know name of my mother… meet Shinigami-sama himself… received long explanation about my lineage… and my burden." Naruto answered with calm tone creating another shock within Hokage room, "I spent rest of the years to do research about her and our connection…, and do you believe what I found in the old coded file."

"I… it's for your own safety, my boy." Answered pale Sarutobi, and more paler after seeing Naruto frozen gaze.

"My **Safety?** '**All is the best for village**'" he roared, "**Bullshit! 2876 assassination attempts**? Not including: poisoning, drowned to the river, massive mob, sabotage in education, denied for groceries shopping etc, and list goes on... **Fuck you!** I was **Safer** in hands of Iwa-nin." He retorted.

Now many room occupants realize the connection between Naruto and Uzumaki Kushina, aside the name of course. The Jounins recalling their memories about red-headed emerald-violet eyes female ANBU captain, which nicknamed as 'Empress of Storm', or 'Red Death'. Her attitude, her lineage, and lastly her condition before Kyuubi attack.

"_No way… she was pregnant at that time, and waiting for labor, is that mean?_"

"_Her attitude and manner are same with the jailer; they also share expression similarity…_"

"_Was this we become? …blinded by our own memory? WE even didn't recognize their legacy that under our nose all of time and busy mourn to their sacrifice_."

"_Kushima-sama… what have we done…?"_

"_Look's like my attention paid in manner… your legacy was great, sensei…"_

"_Sensei… your son is impressive… he was able to deceive us all this time_." Musing certain long purple haired ANBU guard that hidden in the room.

"There is a letter that supposes to be received by me at my **8****th**** birthday**, right…? And **where is the letter?** Why those letters **is not in my hand?**" Sarutobi shrunk on his seat; more Jounins realize how failure they are.

"What all of you think when I play prankster act; you think I vent my frustration for attention? **Wrong**… I did that to **test** this village! **8th fucking year's…** evading various shinobi rank in hide and seek game makes me **recognize all style** in this village from martial arts, jutsus, tactics, and many more… and yet none of **your Shinobis** caught me, except Iruka who specialized himself as **Hunter-nin**."

Again, silence permeated within the office. Many Jounins, including the Third Hokage that know Naruto feel embarrassed that they always preach about underneath of underneath, yet they unable to see more than simple mask of emotion that Naruto used.

"No more... Fuck you all… I'm tired… really tired for all of this shit." Naruto sighing waving his hand, calling the youngest from three.

"Kite! Break A**ll** seal scrolls that belong to me! Orca! Liberate **All My Inheritance**! Balmung! Contact remaining **Azure's** to prepare extraction and demolition of our latest target base! Sora! Get your sorry ass and prepare to move out!"

"Wait, Naruto!" Sandaime tried to stop them, but fall in deaf ear. The binding tightened, restricting their movement more than before.

"Yes, Sir!" three answer from the trio and one from above ceiling appear green haired teenage donned in lose old-style ninja garb, pair katar-style blade on his arm. The Trio and one newcomer move to their designated task.

The White-blue knight and the newest arrival leaving them were using three ring of light enveloping their body, leaving the red-vested blue haired teen and the burly knight to accomplish their task.

Kite pointed his right arm toward Fourth Hokage picture on the wall, fragment ring of light shoot-out from his pointed arm and struck the photograph revealing hidden safety box that fortified by seals that immediately broke second after. Without any other word, Kite reaches the safe and pull wooden box contained three red marked scrolls with kanji **'N.'** on them.

Orca without hesitation swung his sword toward hidden compartment of **Hokage Personal Library**, breaking the hidden wooden door and taking few scroll that word 'Forbidden' and 'Restricted' etched on their label. After finishing their task, they returned to Naruto side like nothing happen, the scrolls that they liberate vanished within Naruto hand.

"Now... **Who** **Are** **YOU**?" almost shouting, Naruto yelled at Sarutobi that now fixed at his chair lowering his head, shame for his own past action.

"You make the **Law** here... You're the **Leader**... **Boss **here… **Yet...** you're not **enforcing** your own Law? **Hokage** words are **Law**, not the **Council**… what village we' are? **Shinobi village!** **Civilian** council has **nothing** to do in **Shinobi** matter! And you… give too much leeway to **teammate** of yours and **their cronies**!" Naruto rant continued until he hears word from one Jounin that hate him to gut and not realizing his heritage.

"**Demon** does not have any concern toward our leader..." the fumed Jounin sneering, as his word makes all audience looking toward him with wide eyes.

"Owh... **Demon** you said..." Naruto smiled eerily making certain T&I Jounin smirk, "How foolish… your Shinobi isn't, Sarutobi? Cannot see the meaning **sealing scroll** and **sealed item**…" he said mockingly, but his voice carried more venom than Kusanagi sword that belong to Orochimaru.

"And Under Third Hokage Law... who reveal **My** secret toward younger generation or **ME **without Hokage consent and another is executed in place, isn't?"

Drawing black hilted tanto from his calf pocket Naruto moving toward the sneering Jounin that now realize his next fate.

All Jounin and Hokage itself cringed to see Naruto eyes that now having rainbow color rings around his pupil and calm aura that Naruto projected toward now sweating Jounin.

"Let see..." with smile Naruto gently running his tanto to Jounin torso without drawing any injury, all room occupant confused until the Third itself steeling his composure. The Jounins that work on Torture & Interrogation division cringed, recognized the tone.

"How we execute you… cut your head? Too old… gut your torso and drag intestines out? Too bloody… I hate staining my hand. Cut your limb one by one? Too slow to death. Skinning you alive and feed you to Forest of Death population? Too lazy to do it… aaahhh yes, maybe slice your body limb by limb like sushi fillet? That's do… there's certain clan that ordered for human fresh meat for their meal for tomorrow…"

Each time he counted how to punish, the Jounins cringed as they remember how bloody Lady Kushina interrogation style, especially those who work under her wing before she retired. The current head of T&I department was her student for while, and his interrogation style is nothing more than half from her style.

"Don't kill him Naruto! …Please..." pleading authority voice manages to make tanto movement halted.

"Why not? He broke **Your** law... of course he always babbling toward civilian at bar and restaurant about 'Demon brat', 'Kyuubi kid' etc, list goes on..." sheathing his tanto Naruto leave the Jounin and take small file folder from behind his orange jumpsuit and toss it to now unbind Sarutobi.

"Hah... Kyuubi brat doesn't have any gut to do anything to us..." the earlier Jounin muttered under his breath, relieving his live spared without known that his live already forfeited.

His entire colleague struggling to avoid to be around him. His word paid as he felt pain on his left arm, what the Jounin and all room occupants squirmed in confusion and fear.

The Jounin has lost his entire left arm; the said arm now lay motionless at the floor before broken into lot fillet sushi-like piece, even his bones sliced.

"**Ghost cut**... I left my target think that my attack is nothing, without realize that the already dead." Naruto said to himself after meet curious look from Sarutobi and all room occupants. Snapping his finger, releasing all occupant from their bind, before give them last word.

"In few minute, **WE** will attack some underground place that belong to whom denied me my family... all **causality** will not **my** concern anymore, prepare yourself to activate Code-Red Alert." he said.

Waving his right hand to the empty air, several holo-screens appear in empty air, each of them showing different face that eager to obey any order from him.

"Operation **Garden Weeding** is underway! I repeat… Operation **Garden Weeding** is underway!" that's all he said before again waving his hand make the screen's disappear, and paused in place giving savage grin that not belong to his face toward certain one-eyed gravity-defying silver hair Jounin.

"You still owe me two of your Raikiri in your lung…" Three ring of light enveloping his figure and disappear, and earlier sneering Jounin screaming like crazy that his body sliced with invisible edge to bit before dying in fillet pieces.

The said Jounin lowering his head in shame, remembering his action last time he became Naruto ANBU guard. The other that attend the meeting merely frowned toward the meaning of said Jounin, but few of them looking him with distaste.

**Azure Knight's** belong to .Hack/Conglomerate. Inc.

**Fort of Fianna**: are seal and chakra dispelling technique, their strength according how much magic power used over the caster, usually the used this tech to break spying seal and ward. Naruto and Azure knights original magic-tech.

**Struggle Bind** is capture magic from MSL-Nanoha.

Revision Mk. III. R&R please!


	4. Tricksters Spy's

**Bold: Ancient speaking / technique activation.**

Normal: normal speech.

_Italic: imaginary/ human thought._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except script and the OC only. They belong to Kishimoto.**

**March 25th, Fourteenth year after Kyuubi.**

08.00 AM, Hokage Office. Minutes after Naruto declared 'Operation Garden Weeding' is underway.

"And we'll skip our pleasantries and forward to Jounin sensei selection for our newest batch Gennin graduation." The Third Hokage authorities tone cutting the thick atmosphere, making them pays attention toward their point meetings.

The jounins saw Sandaime still collecting his dignity after humlated by Naruto and his co.

Within folder that Naruto dropped, he stated that he **never** want to have Gennin-cell or Jounin-sensei. Lighting his pipe with small katon-jutsu, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage of Hidden Leaves village facing Jounis and ANBU Shibobi with furrowing brow.

"Within this report… we have a lot spy that uncovered."

Now all ear listened, spy amidst their home, they will taste why Hidden Leaves called Best Shinobi Village.

"Ibiki, you have three days to get these entire rats! Take Anko and Neko with you!" the Third ordered, handing the document part toward Morino Ibiki, Head of Torture & Interrogation Department who only raised his scarred eyebrow reading the list that handed to him.

"Half of this list already cleaned last night." Ibiki replied, this caught his subordinate attention.

At his side, Anko clutching his stomach and shuddered holding her laughter seeing the list from Ibiki shoulder.

"Who get them?" The Third curious toward recent development, and he already got who will happen to become Jounin-sensei.

"Naruto happened." Grinning Anko said, instead Ibiki that look in pain holding his side stomach.

"We get him into celebration party yesterday; Ibiki accidentally feed him with full dose **Rai-Choco** chocolate from Lightning country; given his talent and high adrenalines, that force him sugar diet on his day time, make him sugar high for few hours."

Again, every nin inside the said Hokage office cringed, remembering the worst game cat and mouse that become SS-rank mission between sugar-hyped Naruto and every Konoha-nin from Chuunin's, Jounin's, Anbu's, and Hokage himself few years ago.

"Not to waste his energy, he storming out muttering about traitors and spies, disappearing for three hours and back bringing those who named inside within storage-scrolls, dropping them to us, and back to his cabin in the north forest."

Now everyone inside Hokage office slack jawed, the kid that they know as Village pariah, Prankster of Hell, was able to fool them all with Basic Shinobi rule. Deception is Shinobi life line.

"Anko… what rank that suffice to him?" aged Hokage asked.

"That brat is Jack-All-Trade type… he has mastered all type D to C-rank jutsu that available on our library, few B and A under his pocket… but his control was worst than any Chuunin, his stealth… all of you tasted his merry chase, so I will not saying it… Taijutsu at Chuunin above if not high-jounin, he broke every bone he touches with his style… Genjutsu at Chuunin, he able to detect and use only high-ranked because his crazy chakra control… overall he is at High-Chuunin bordering Low-Jounin."

"Council will have nothing on this matter." Ibiki added, "The Fire Lord has sent his letter to us and we'll see at next council meeting."

"How about Naruto's Exam?" ask Maito Gai, the eccentric Taijutsu masters, which lead team 9 that graduated last year. "Did he manage to pass this year?"

"No, he already passed before his first try." Certain bandana user T&I Jounin answering Gai question, earning bug-eye from all room occupants.

"What?"

"How his report could… have nothing, except…" the Third question stoped, realizing he was tricked from the first time till end.

"He already mastered all basic Shinobi exercise at age 6th to 7th, and working with us from age 8th before he bored at 10th." Ibiki explained, "He chose to stay at academy to draw out various traitor focus on him and managed to bring them to us without drawing more confrontation." continuing without missing beat, besides rummaging his side coat pockets taking few record-CD's for interrogation file and played it using compact CD-player that connected to holo-screen and Hokage Scrying orb.

"Do you believe that Uchiha Itachi can sulk?" Ibiki asked out of the blue in humor tone, many room occupants raised their eyebrows disbelief. "You may not believe it, but it's happen few times…"

"The record of Naruto first interrogation, that's happen when he join us at age 8th." Anko followed.

Hokage Scrying orb glowing bright creating illumination on the ceiling viewing image one of Torture and Interrogations Department chamber. Two figure inside the room signing small parchment that all audience recognized as the truth treaty, usually used as big event treaty not small interrogation.

_**ANBU holding cell**_

_The said room was Spartan, three wooden chair and big steel table with single base. Guarded with single ANBU._

"_Good, we ready." Said the smaller figure. A blond kid._

"_I bet for my freedom that you cannot defeat me in poker." Claimed the bigger figure, they recognized as A-rank Kumo missing-nin Tetsuya Haru. _

_His crime for breaking the Late Raikage order for bring Hyuuga body that he acquired in combat back to Kumo, the said body now currently safe buried underground after he destroyed the eyes nerve beyond salvage. Make the Late Raikage mad beyond furious because the said Hyuuga was from main house without Caged Bird Seal on him._

_Angry toward his leader, he stole three scrolls of A-class Kumo forbidden-jutsu from Raikage office and ran away._

"_Remove your uppers clothing to avoid cheating, please." The ANBU guard explained the rule; they obeyed and remove their upper clothing._

"_The dealer has arrived." Claimed another ANBU beyond the Interrogations room door, opened the door and escorting raven-haired beauty woman dressed in civilian clothing that identified her as a house-wife that received Shinobi training at her early days. The audiences know her as Uchiha Clan-head wife, Mikoto Uchiha._

_The dealer woman cocking her head, not understand why she was bought to the interrogation room for poker dealing card. She recognizes the room occupant as Konoha pariah and Kumo missing-nin, and small parchment that handed by ANBU operative to her make her eyes bugged._

"_So… I was bought here as their card dealer. If Naruto-kun wins, the Kumo-nin will not resist any question from interrogator and answering them truthfully? And, if Naruto-kun loses, the Kumo-nin will free release and escorted out from Konoha without any other pursuer for another days?"_

"_That the deal, ma'am." The ANBU escort replied, raising his brows behind the mask hearing affectionate tone in her question at Konoha pariah deal._

"_I know what is sealing item and sealing scroll, I'm Jounin-class Kunoichi before retire and manage to study seal to certain extend. So, don't worry too much… I'll deal with fair deal." Mikoto replied unvoiced ANBU question._

_Reaching the table, she dropped four deck-cards; the said deck was still sealed and new in pristine condition. Removing the wax-seal, and shuffling them in fluid motion, she nodded toward ANBU guard to let the player to sit._

_**Flash-Forward, Three hour after they play the game.**_

_8__th__ year Naruto happily munching his snack, leaving his opponent slack jawed beaten in his own favorite game in 80__th__ rows without break. At first hour, Haru suspected that the dealer, Mikoto, was cheating on her card-deal. But, he found that she deal with fair game, and even tonight she become dealer for the boy in first time._

"_God damn you brat!" the Kumo-nin cried, all his effort has nothing. He was bested by 8__th__ year kid in poker game. He was applauded as Casino-cleaner in Kumo, and yet unable to beat the blond kid in his turf._

"_So… can I ask you the questions?" the kid claims innocently, earning tick mark on Kumo-nin temple._

"_Ask anything… you win, Brat."_

_Few minute later, Naruto exited the interrogation chamber taking his report under his arm followed by another ANBU guard. It was Weasel masked ANBU._

"_How did you do that?" the ANBU guard unable to hold his temper, in past weeks he already try everything to make the said prisoner to chirp, even utilizing his prized genjutsu. All was nothing._

_But, an 8__th__ year old kid on his side able to make it in three hour. Three bloody hour… His intelligent as ANBU prodigy was bested by poker game, which was more depressing for him._

_Removing his mask, make Naruto recognize him as 15__th__ year Uchiha prodigy. Uchiha Itachi. But his face was contorted in unreadable twist expression. _

_Uchiha matriarch just exited from the chamber unable to hold her laugh, after seeing her elder son expression that she knows her son was upset and feeling lost._

"_Itachi, that's enough!" she ruffling her son hair, easing his temper. "Don't sulk in duty; okay… it was only simple tactic to play with enemy pride, you able to make up later." She added again correcting her son flaw. Itachi only grunted as respons and pout._

"_Don't worry, that's why we always have our team on our mission. To make over our flaw and…"_

The video feed has ended.

Many Konoha Shinobis unable to respond the evidence in front of them. The most cold-hearted prodigy in Konoha history was bested and sulked on his mother even admitted that he was bested by 8th year old kid.

"He already stated no team for him and no instructor for him, if we force him he will leave and very deep trouble for us." The Third read his given file.

"That was same statement for our division when he joins us." Ibiki added.

"Call al clan-heads for meeting in 30 minutes, tell them is about emergency!" ordered Sandaime for messenger-nin, various poof of smoke for Shunshin no jutsu erupted and leaving Hokage room missing few nins.

"By the way… what his code in T&I?" Hokage asked, Anko turned her head from the door and replied.

"Storm Fox."

And the room silenced by arrival of clan-heads and village councilors.

After minutes arguing with councilors and clan-heads, Sandaime tell them the recent event. He started toward his old rival.

"Danzo… your live is forfeited today." His statement creating more questions.

"What do you mean Sarutobi? Are you going senile?" the war-hawk replied in flat manner, like his old rival statement can do more damage than anything.

Sandaime merely chuckling and recounting their resident Jinchuriki statement, and enjoying them screaming out their profanities and squirmed after they realize their own deed at past.

"He call his operation as Garden Weeding… and I know you did not do what I ordered." Sandaime word now followed by authority tone as leader making Danzo sweat, more glance directed toward another councilors that following Danzo idea for their resident Jinchuriki that they now paled than paper sheet.

Revision Mk. III. R&R please!


	5. Weeding and Notice

**Bold: Ancient speaking / technique activation.**

Normal: normal speech.

_Italic: imaginary/ human thought._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except script and the OC only. They belong to Kishimoto.**

**March 23th, Fourteenth year after Kyuubi.**

**09.30 AM Konoha Underground Water-way.**

Konoha Underground sewer pathway, that connect to private shinobi force base that not authorized by Hokage.

"Close all the ROOT- nins entrance property."

"Mireille! Mistral! Tsukasa! Stop all opponent communication channels!"

"The rest, execute all ninja and scientists within this base!"

Serial rumbling explosion coloring Konoha surface, a few houses that are above underground sewer lines owned by ROOT-nin collapse as loss his foundation footing. Approximately 8 team Jounin and 12 ANBU team immediately evacuating ruin victims, with various other unit standby for casuality.

Within ROOT Lab confidential property, bodies of the ROOT-nin and scientists who are scattered in different corners of the inside. In one room there are a few Lab glass tube filled by water sized human adults, Naruto donned his combat gear.

His form is tall 5'9" with black combat gear that his teacher made for him, long-sleeve black damage resistant cloth, customized metal arm-guard, black loose pant that made from same fabric, utility vest that accommodated few scrolls and tools, black iron belt with pair card deck, tools pouch, pair kodachi on the belt back-side, kunai and Shuriken holster on his hip buckle, pair tanto on his calf, metal shin-guard and lastly and he looks like aged at his 16th or 17th year now.

His body fat and goofy attitude vanished, his whiskers mark slight faded, making him to be miniature of Konoha late leader, The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Stupefied to see the content of one of these tubes. A red haired woman at her mid 20 covered with white experiment dress.

"Mother?" He caresses the glass tube gently, tears forming on his eyes.

"Tsukasa, How her condition?" He asks toward his nearest group of three staff wielder. Behind, several figures** dressed in odd garment including their apparel continuing their order.

"She has passed already... they took some DNA samples from body after abduction from the Konoha hospital at the chaos after the Kyuubi rampage, and preserve her body via cryogenic process"

"Cause of her death?"

"Poison… those make her internal bleeding, Hemorrhaged after child-birth."

"So they took her after the 'event' that day… no wonder no record about her trace after the hospital."

"Many experiments are done on her body for genetic sample and ... They succeeded in the tube baby process for her genetic samples and ... wait a minute… they succeeded with mixing DNA sample that belong to Minato Namikaze, the Fourth, three female infant... two of them died when born ... one survived and is now aged 5 years."

"They may recover your heritage link to him." Added another reading the record.

"Elders already know our link, but their cowardice makes them hide it."

"What is her name? The baby that survive?"

"She was named as Kushina... Your mother maiden name." Tsukasa read his record.

Several heads turned with upraised eyebrow learning irony to hear the name of the child, she was given the same name with her mother.

"Where is she? Her condition?" Naruto ask toward his next companion.

Long blond-haired female dressed green white gown armed with staff walking from the corner toward his position, 5 year old red-blond haired female child sleep on her arm.

"She's fine... it's seemed she recognized us as her liberator, she didn't resist any question from Helba or Wiseman, either her name or another..." the blond reporting.

"BT... Did she tell anything other than her knowledge?"

"Yes, she even shows us every document and Lab record that hidden within secret vault, map for another Lab and their base to." the blond female that called BT answered.

Now, Naruto beyond pissed. He is really angry. His parentage hid from him, his mother dead body genetic become plaything by those scientists and his life become scapegoat because his secret leaked by same group that now he hunt. Everything because power hungry idiot that wish to employ his mother and father heritage to their own interest.

"Liberate all experiments data and files!" he barked, "BT, Subaru, Gardenia team! Take her and the other survivor to our hide-out! The rest of you stay to continue our **Hunt**!"

Five set ring of light fade from the room, leaving the room minus five people. Another group entering the room, carried stack of folder and paper.

"Azure Knight's! Search every corner of this base! Even small rat hole! I want that bastard evidence collected and filed! Ginkan team, Moonstone team, and Kazu team! Stop anyone that tries to enter this facility, kill them if necessary!

"Mireille! Mistral! Tsukasa! Your team will continue search every data within this base, aid Helba team!"

**Twenty minute later.**

"Boss... you didn't apply your Kage-Henge anymore?"

"No need for now." Naruto replied his companion concern. "They only know me as loud-mouth orange prankster Kyuubi-brat that always seek attention, they didn't know about what hidden behind his mask."

Shadow-Transformation or **Kage-Henge**, is famous advance version of **Henge no jutsu** that often used by Tsunade, the Sannin, to evade his debt collectors. Naruto still didn't have control of said technique, so he made advance seal-tag to maintained, and that tag is required worth a lot chakra to apply. He wears the said tag for years and taking them off after they initiated the operation, releasing his self-made Shadow-Transformation seal on him. Naruto use the technique to hide his current appearance and fooling all Konoha all time.

He was matured faster than normal, because his past and training methods are too extreme. He was aging faster than normal human, because his teacher thrown him in place that the time is flowing faster than normal. He was trained within Time-Dilation Field.

Rest of the Azure warrior has returned to their hideout and carried task upon them, except Naruto himself and two of Azure knight, Balmung and Orca. Three of them stayed at Root-lab for while to execute grand exit that Naruto planned to draw rest Konoha-nin and population about their operation.

"5 squad of ANBU-class and at least 4 Jounin-class, 8 Chuunin-class of ROOTs, waiting for us at the surface, unable to penetrate earth wall that our Wavemasters placed upon our entry." Orca reporting, he has ability to scan area them radius 1 mile around the, proficient with Water and Earth element and fitted his name as Knight of Blue Sea.

"Do you really want to use that?" Balmung interjected seeing large cannon with revolver round near handle in his master hand. (Miniature Lohengrin positron blaster cannon on MBF-P01 Astray blue frame with revolver system from MSL-Nanoha Stryker's). He narrowed his eyes seeing Naruto lifting sheer sized cannon on his shoulder with ease and pointed toward surface.

"Lohengrin plasma blaster cannon ready! Flame shell loaded… Light shell loaded… Lightning shell loaded… Confirmed! Four enhanced Chakra cartridge loaded... Confirmed! Barrel condenser ready… energy output rated at 73%... spread angle 42%... target confirmed… target lock-on!" synthesized female voice coming from the cannon.

"Not really… just making more collateral damage for their pride and ego." his master replied with grin behind his targeting scope and squeezes the trigger.

Face palming, Balmung and Orca muttered children word toward their master attitude. They and the rest Azure warrior aware their master distaste toward Konoha and the citizens, they also aware their current master burden that made him scorned by entire Konoha, except few villagers and ninjas.

Their programs understand their current master situation and ready intervene if their current master offs his track***.

**10.15 AM **

**Middle of Konoha shopping district.**

Big explosion followed by red-blue flame pillar of positron plasma blast leaving big hole on earth surface big enough to lead all Konoha-nin and villagers scrambled taking shelter, evading chunk of molten debris and rocks that rained them mercilessly.

Few of them unlucky enough to hit by those debris, but no major damage except burning their cloth and skin leaving them 1st and 2nd degree burn injuries.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, that waiting for a while after seeing massive event from his scrying orb arrive to the area, followed by several more high-ranking nins and Clan-heads, ordering medic-nins and doctors from hospital to tend the debris victims.

After medic-nins and doctors tend their injuries and many villagers recovering their shock, from the massive hole earlier three figure surfacing and shocking all audience.

Miniature of their late Fourth Hokage bickering with white-blue clad armored knight and burly man with massive blue-green tattoo on his body that at Hokage office earlier, emerged and scowling to see lot citizens and their nins gawking toward them.

"See... That's why I **oppose** your '**Grand**' exit." the armored knight ranting to see lot collateral damage from his master action. His current master or miniature Fourth merely shrugging and replied loud enough to be heard by audience.

"They deserve it." he said, earning chuckle from Orca that find their bickering is amusement, because rare enough see Balmung lost his temper and scolding their master antics, but he still frowned to see the damage on the soil. The earth surface scorched enough to be glass tunnel, which mean no plant that will grow around the hole that his current master created.

"They scorn their own **late** **leader last wish**."

The word of Fourth look-alike making lot level-headed villagers and Konoha-nins flinched; they know what the Fourth look-alike words mean. It's almost like their late leader wake from the dead and takes his younger form to judge them.

"Who are you? Don't dare to mock us with our late leader appearance!" screamed one foolish villagers offended by Fourth look-alike words, followed by another villagers that foolishly ignored their leader, The Third pale face, followed by Kakashi shaken by guilt and scowl from Clan-heads that saw destruction of said technique that Fourth look-alike use to making clean shaped glass hole.

"We never scorn our leader wish."

"We only finished what Fourth unable to finish."

"The Demon must die."

"That boy is not human, it's Kyuubi reincarnated."

Within second, five head of four civilian and one head of Chuunin taking off from their respective body. The Fourth look-alike and his knight wiping their sword from blood stain, his next word make all present feeling chill run on their back.

"They **broke S-class secret**, their punishment… **Execution!**"

"**Any objection?**" the Fourth look-alike words stung the Third, Clan-heads, and various Jounins hard. They lost their word seeing how easy the trio to execute those who broke the law.

Lot of clan-head present feel intimidated with their skill, beheading five people within second within 50 meters range is normal for Shinobi. But, their speed display reminds them of particular technique that lost after the death of late Fourth. Speed that even Uchiha prized eyes unable to track and envied, famous speed of "**Hiraishin no jutsu**" of the Yellow Flash.

"Who are you? What's your connection with the late Fourth?" questioned Hiashi, Hyuga Clan-head, seeing trio foreign individual that he certain never seen them within Konoha wall.

"Azure Sky knight, **Balmung**." Armored clad teen introduced him followed by the burly tattooed knight. "Azure Sea knight, **Orca**."

"Azure Eye knight, **Shiki**." The last, Fourth look-alike say his name. "**Lost guardian of Uzumaki royal family**." He continued, earning gasp from those who doesn't know origin of Uzumaki family.

"What your connection with 'Red Death', 'Storm Empress' Uzumaki Kushina?" Tsume, female Inuzuka Clan-head asking in stutter.

"Ah… Empress still has her wind here…" Shiki trailed, "so… why you abandoned **her child**?"

"So it was true, He is her child?" She asked, her question is more statement for them.

Many Clan-head surprised, now they know why the jailer named by her family name, and ashamed their reaction and behavior toward him.

"Shame… you all never realizes every evidence that laid in front of you and grieving for nothing… one word from us… **Hypocrite's**, you don't want to face reality that you lived and search outlet toward innocence."

Sudden interruption from one ANBU operative that able to penetrate Earth wall defense inside ROOT-nin base make the Third pale, Clan-heads that overhearing shaking in horror. They couldn't believe the report.

"Hokage-sama, we identified 93 shinobi under disbanded ROOT division slaughtered… 24 body of scientist that also under same division staked with earthen pillar… many file that we recovered indicated this place was ROOT-nin experiment genetic Lab."

"We also found list name of their experiment victim, and please… read this…" the Tiger-masked ANBU operative presented his report making the Third and Clan-heads that read the said file sickened, especially one name under red marker.

"So… you found the copy that we left for you." Shiki calm tone make them shivered, cold sweat run on their back.

"We already sent another copy to Fire-Lord and Lightning-Lord, they will arrive in three days… prepare yourselves!" He said in same calm tone before burst of blue flame enveloping the Azure knight's figure, creating three blue flame orbs hovering in the air and disappears before them.

"We're screwed, big one I said." Say Nara Clan-head, Shikaku, toward his fellow clan-head. They only able to nod their heads dumbly.

"**DANZOOOO!**"

** (They suited as .Hackers from .Hack/ games.)

*** (Yes, the Azure warrior is well-made programmed cyber-organisms based from game that Naruto played on his teacher place, by one of Naruto teacher relative, and added few more advance A.I program on their behavior core program.)

Revision Mk. III. R&R please!


	6. Flashback of Lineage

**Bold: Ancient speaking / technique activation.**

Normal: normal speech.

_Italic: imaginary/ human thought._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except script and the OC only. They belong to Kishimoto.**

**Flashback!**

**August Eleventh year after Kyubi. **

**Forbidden Training Ground 44, Aka. Forest of Death. **

Various scroll scattered at the center of forest, the blond-haired boy sat on them reading one of red marked scroll with tear flowed. The boy has great physical appearance, tanned skin, well toned body, and three whisker marks on his cheek.

"Blondie! You there?" 22 year old purple haired girl dressed in fish-net shirt, mini-skirt, and long trench-coat landed beside the boy. She has Leaf forehead protector, which identified her as Leaf-nin, a high one.

"I'm fine, Anko-nee."

"No, you don't Naru-chan." Anko frowned to see the boy face covered with tears. Her hand flickered producing clean towel and clean Naruto face. "You found it, do you?" she confirmed inspecting red marked scroll in blond hand.

"Yes... I found all of It." boy answered, "...along with all lies, that they put on to cover my heritage." his face darkened. "My lineage from my father side."

"Uzu blood-line limit?" Anko piped in curiosity.

"**Storm of Heaven**, huge chakra reserve, healing factor, high affinity for water and wind is from my mother line... seal-art is also inherent skill of from her, from Him I inherited high affinity for wind and lightning that jumpstarting my Storm of Heaven awakening."

"So... you're healing factor not from your prisoner?"

"No... It's belong to my mother family... they died already, my prisoner only enhanced those factor" Naruto said, "**She** never awaken from the sealing effect and **Shinigami** already taking away the curse that lay upon **Her**."

"So... what's your plan after this?" questioning Anko after the boy calmed down, they gathered all scroll and sealed them in one medium sized blue marked scroll.

Naruto put the scroll inside his bag. "In three year... Graduating academy... raised my rank before reveal my heritage as my mother wish for it."

"And the rest?"

"Will continue as planned." the blond face darkened again, "I will clean my record first and bleed them dry." he continuing opening black labeled scroll and throw it to her.

"Count me in, will ya?" cheered Anko catching the said scroll read the content and grinning widely, excited to see her tormentor to squirm.

"Of course, you are my sister after all."

"Put all these aside... how you broke the vault? They have been protected by several seal array that pulverize you if you are not the Hokage itself?" ask purple haired special-jounin to her adopted brother.

"It's easy... only need several hand sign and my own blood." answering Naruto like discussing everyday weather, Anko eyes widened hearing his statement.

"How did you do that?"

"You remember my Sixth birthday?" ask the boy, "That night I find that I have photographic memory."

Anko flinched remembering that night she found him, after he snapped.

"Yeah, after you killing spree and drop dead like sack on my training ground." Snorted Anko recalling the event that always scarring her, witnessing small boy that she dubbed as her adopted brother rampaged to his torturer.

"As my guard when that event happens you hear my statement, of course." He whispered aned collecting the littered scrolls, "Shinigami-sama opened many hidden feature within main-seal and halting any other seal activity. One of them is my first memory and my treasured one."

"Yeah. I saw it to remember." She retorted, remembering her action at those nights to calming traumatized boy after those event.

After she deliver Naruto to her trusted doctor and her associate, she had dived inside his mind using her most complicated technique, Dream-Snatcher, to help Naruto from his first kill trauma and his burden realization.

Revision . R&R please!


	7. Flashback of Shinigami and Susano'o

**Bold: Ancient speaking / technique activation.**

Normal: normal speech.

_Italic: imaginary/ human thought._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except script and the OC only. They belong to Kishimoto.**

**October 10****th****, Sixth year after Kyuubi.**

Forest clearing near the famous training ground 44, Forest of Death. Midnight

Group of five Jounins, 17 Chuunins, and at least 50 more villagers beating small blond-haired boy to near death. His body littered various stabbing, burning, and corroding wound that his tormentor deed. Scattered around, damaged, and blood stained weapons, katana, and kunai piled on other side forest clearing.

"His lung has destroyed!" cheering the villager that work at hospital, seeing two hole on the boy chest and many kunai stab on the boy stomach that have spiral mark like tattoo.

"Finally! The Kyuubi brat is dead!" cheering one of Jounins that watching the boy didn't breath anymore.

"We are HERO... Hahahahaha..."

Various cheer emanating the air, shout of joy and happy laugh can be heard through entire forest. One of Chuunins takes initiative to bury the boy with Earth technique and erase all evidence, but they forgot that the Higher-Being already take the boy welfare as their own responsibility.

**MINDSCAPE!**

The boy awakened by the soft blowing winds that caressing his body, low grunt escape from the boy that now wide awake.

"Where am I?" he asks to nobody, found that he in the middle of vast white field with massive iron prison gate on the other side and vast blackness in opposite side. The wind again blow him in rhythmic pace, matching his own breathing.

"**Welcome… welcomes to land of soul, boy.**" Booming voice shocking the boy, that now facing floating tall man with long gray hair dressed purple-white kimono, big-styled knife on his side sash. But, all was nothing after the boy sees the man face. Gray skin with two horns, two black eyes with white pupil, purple lips grinning fang, and flame-like tattoo. Deity that govern around death, The Shinigami.

"What are you?" the boy ask in low tone, he suspect something will happen if he said wrong word toward the Shinigami avatar in front of him.

"**I am what your people call as Shinigami… well, Avatar of the Shinigami that hold interest toward your life**."

"What is this place? And why Shinigami… The Lord of Death interests to my live?"

"**These places represent your life.**" The Shinigami continued, "**The darkness is your life experience, the white field is your mind and soul.**"

"And what is this iron prison gate?" ask the boy curious, forget previous statement.

"**That was your burden, boy.**" Answered The Shinigami with low tone, makes the boy tilting his head trying to digest the mean of the deity words. Beyond the Iron Gate he saw outlining silhouette of silver-red furred canine animal, but his eyes unable to cover mesmerizing movement of nine long appendages that attached behind the animal rear. Nine silvery-red bushy tails.

The harsh beating, cruel words that he always receive, his birthday, his orphan status, and history of his birthplace, make the boy realize the mean of Shinigami words.

"So… Kyuubi is sealed within me, and those idiots think they can hurt or kill my prisoner via hurting me… or they idiot enough to think that I am my prisoner incarnation?" grumbling the boy throwing all his façade, knowing the figure that floating in front of him able to see any deceit.

Contrary of all, the boy idiotic behaviors is contradicted with his mind; his entire idiotic act is a facade to keep him safe.

The boy had photographic memory, his IQ over than 200, and his brain activity was somewhere over eighty percent. The boy was downright brilliant, having an understanding over complex mathematics, theoretical science, chemical bonding and any other matter that was needed to be a great Shinobi, even medical procedures and psychology.

Not to mention the boy's body even if he was suffering from malnutrition his body was conditioned better than most six year olds, he had amazing stamina and an incredible vitality. His eye has good coordination, his reflexes are good as trained mid-level ninja, his stealth make Chuunin-class nin suffer and still growing, his muscle are stronger and his bone structure are denser.

"**That's correct, boy.**" After a while, The Shinigami stopping the boy rants. "**Now, I'm here to pay you visit from your numerous near death experience.**"

"If not my prisoner acted, I will be dead as good." The boy silently commenting Shinigami claim.

"**It's time to bestow you our gift.**"

Now, the boy is intrigued. The Shinigami have gift for him. Unknown to the boy, the Shinigami already blessing him since the Kyuubi sealing event, it was rare act of Celestial's for claiming the boy is under their jurisdiction.

"Why?" he ask, "I have no objection about the gift, but again may you tell me why… why such higher-being like yourself… Ruler of Death, care about my condition?"

"**Under celestial Law, You are under our responsibility since Kyuubi sealing event… it was our consolation as celestial intervention in your earlier life... you are our ward.**" The Lord of Death answer making the boy stunned and bowed his head as gratitude sign.

"**Yes, you are understood what our words mean..."** The Shinigami waving his bony hand in front of boy face, sending information through the boy brain, "**Now…** **your first gift from me… The true Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, My Eyes… portion of my eyes eventually activated within you already now.**"

"**Few lost arts technique… and not to mention, lineage your mother side… lost gift from Storm God. Use it wisely, boy!**"

The boy stand in daze, he has Shinigami eyes, but most shocking for him is information about his mother. For long his mind is processing information about his gift and lineage. And he found his mother name, **Uzumaki Kushina**.

At least, he's happy. He knows his mother name, his own **'Mother'**… it's mean he is not nameless orphan that have no parent. Having denied having parented, knowing small piece of his family information is enough to make him happy.

Back from his trance mind after knowing his mother lineage, Naruto bowing down his head showing his generous thanks and respect to Shinigami that show him more than the other.

Seeing the boy state after learning his lineage, The Shinigami shook his head amused to the boy action. Shinigami itself praising the boy bravery, the boy action that he only gives his respect to who respect him and didn't act like coward after meeting with him, The Shinigami, Ruler of Death.

"**Search for keeper of 'Gaia Tome'… and again, remind him his promise.**" Said Shinigami again implanting some knowledge within Naruto brain before addressing him to leave toward living world. "**It's time to you to back among living, boy.**"

"Thank you, Shinigami-sama. I will not disappoint your expectation." within Naruto mind, certain neural circuit clicked open.

Still bowing his head, Naruto feel his sight become hazy, and his body numb like being compressed.

**REAL WORLD!**

The cheering crowd hasn't leaving the area their torture area; they still laughed happily after torturing and buried the boy. They suddenly petrified as huge killing intent rolling like a tsunami blanketed radius forest area, the intent was very thick and controlled not enough to alert ninja patrols or high-rank nin that reside within Konoha village.

The killing intent forcing them to kneel on their knees and shut their vocal chord, but not enough to suffocate their breathing. Followed with gathering black cloud brewing storm above their head, and small child arm that bursting from the ground where they buried the boy.

The ground bulged few times before exploded creating small hole, showing them the boy, Naruto, condition to his torturers. Two holes on his chest, few big slashing cut on his stomach, three degree burn on his side, and various smaller cut littered around his body. None of Naruto body that not covered by injuries.

Slow but sure, they see the injuries that on Naruto body are gradually healed. Smell of burning flesh and dripping blood forcing Naruto torturers silent in fear. Big spiral mark they recoqnize as seal that hold the tailed beast appear on Naruto stomach. Many addition seal appear on his chest, arm, and his back.

Taking deep breath and let them go, light wisp of mist followed.

"You think can hurt or kill **My Prisoner** via hurting **Me**… or idiot enough to think that I am **My Prisoner Incarnation**?" Naruto asked to the crowd that now more terrified, nobody answered, their tongue tied by wave killing intent that came from the boy.

"You know… all of my life is lies." Naruto said to no one in monotone, "the Old man only care to my presence, he unable to enforce his own words." He spat the word out.

"Villagers think that I'm **Kyuubi** incarnated…. Few Shinobi forces think that I'm scapegoat for their lost… And they think, if they able to gain my trust, they will gain powerful weapon called **Jinchuriki's**."

Naruto rambling butted short one of Jounin able to over power his killing intent.

"Shut up you Kyuubi brat, you have no right to judge us!"

"**Judge**… **you**?" he asked, his tone is colder than ice.

Now the killing intent quadrupled, make the crowd freeze and hard to breath, few of civilians puked and lost their bowel. The Jounin lost his might to speak as his tongue petrified by focused killing intent.

"I have all the right to judge you… **All of You**!" Naruto face darkened, anger start to cloud his mind, his blue eyes glowing showing rainbow ring around his slitted pupil. His Magan has been activated, enforcing wave his killing intent, meanwhile the sky getting darker and thunder-clap already created.

"Don't you think what happen if **I Die… and Kyuubi Released?** Do you think what happen with huge blast of chakra that belongs to Kyuubi… **Released Without Control!**" Naruto asked, boulder of realization hit the crowd especially those who belong to Shinobi forces.

"**Shinigami-Sama** has enforced the seal with his chakra… and you… **Ungrateful Human…** wishes to destroy the last wish of their own late leader? Torturing me… who make your night sleep in comfort and your family safe? **You Think I Don't Have Right to Judge You?**" Naruto screamed in fury and stabbed nearest Chuunin shoulder with his small finger acted like knife.

In his own vision, Naruto stab the small black hole in the Chuunin bodies, in the crowd vision Naruto only stab the Chuunin left shoulder. But the effect make the crowd more frightened.

The Chuunin body fell into pieces, before disintegrated to dust, now the other see an image of the Death God behind Naruto figure and ready to take their soul for their punishment.

"**Mystic Eyes of Death Perception**" (**MEoDP**)/(**Chokushi no Magan**) , a supernatural ability that allows the user to see the inherent mortality of everything (both living and non-living) in the form of lines and a single point (which is the "origin" of the object) which is shown by having a rainbow-like color in user eye's pupils. The eyes are not really different set of eyes but are a neural circuit that opens up in the users brain and normal eyes, allowing them to "**perceive** **death**" in the form of lines and dots. The user in question is the only one who can touch or use these lines and dots (no one can interact with the lines/dots, even if the user of the eyes were to point out their location on something). The way to acquire the eyes is by having a near-death experience and blessed by the higher being, and for him those conditions has been fulfilled many times.

There are other modifications that bear Shinigami-mark to his eyes; The Shinigami opened his neural network more than for normal "MEoDP" user neural network.

From his mother lineage, "**Storm of Heaven**", ability from his mother clan that rarely manifested. Usually those who manifest this ability sought as **Susano'o,** the Storm God incarnated, using their nature chakra, they wee able to control over water, wind, and lightning as they breathe.

Unfazed with his victim condition, Naruto roared to the sky calling his mother-lineage.

Thunder storm brewed, rain starts to fall, the gust of violent wind shake all forest leaves. Raising his right arm, Naruto calling the lightning to gather above them.

"And now… **Face Your Judgment, Ningen!**" he roared, "**AME! TATSUMAKI! IKAZUCHI!**" Thunderous clap deafening all crowd before the rain start to fall, followed huge storm hit the forest clearing.

"**Tenkuu****… no… ARASHI!**"

Rain of sharp water needles punctured the flesh, shredding winds peeling the skin and intestines, and lightning bolts struck the crowd. No one able to scream when the attack hit them, Naruto also start dashing like crazy slashing around with his hand blade-like manner.

In single minute, charred, stabbed, and sliced limb of human bodies littered around. Naruto keep standing feeling ease with rain that washes all his blood and dirt stained body, revealing many scar from his beating.

After few minute stands like statue, Naruto slowly leaves forest clearing, missing certain masked female hiding on hidden branch of trees observing all action that played at the forest clearing.

**MEoDP **concept belong to Type-Moon.

Revision Mk. III. R&R please!


	8. Flashback of Knowledge and Drawback

**Bold: Ancient speaking / technique activation.**

Normal: normal speech.

_Italic: imaginary/ human thought._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except script and the OC only. They belong to Kishimoto.**

**October 10****th****, Sixth year after Kyuubi.**

Forest clearing near the famous training ground 44, Forest of Death. Midnight

**Three hours earlier.**

Mitarashi Anko, Age 17, currently ranked as special ANBU with code-name 'Snake', another Konoha scapegoat after her mentor, Orochimaru gone rouge and left her to die. Now, she was assigned as guard of sixth year old jailer of Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto.

She was not fool enough to think the boy was the Kyuubi itself, she was a '**Shinobi**', she understand what's mean about sealing scroll and sealing object as she used frequently. She was begun to follow the boy at start of her shift alone, after her partner disappear without message on his whereabouts' when the mob start to formed and began to assault her ward.

But, she knows that she unable to protect the boy, because she spotted another group Shinobi in various rank joined shortly and she was not crazy enough to fight them at once. So, she only followed silently and memorized every face, name, rank of those Shinobi and ready to hand them to her new captain in Interrogation squad, and ready to intervene when shit hit the fan.

When the mob already tired and finished their urge, she already started to do hand-sign for "**Earth style: Underground Fish**", to take Naruto body away. She know that the boy haven't die yet, because she able to sense faint chakra pulse coming from his body, but ignored the feeling of the chakra was not belong to Naruto, when entire clearing hit by incredible killing intent that able to freeze any attempt she used to break those.

Another shock hit her, she saw the place those mob buried Naruto bulged before exploded revealing the boy itself with all his wound start to heal rapidly, force her to refuse any attempt from her stomach-ache.

She almost fainted in-spot hearing Naruto statement about meeting Shinigami itself, and witnessing amazing power that radiated from his body make her shivered. Cold sweat all-over her body seeing her ward practically commanding force of nature, and more over his eyes, she could see that eyes was not meant for human, that was small portion of Shinigami eyes that command of death for every living being.

Quietly, she followed her watch walk away from bloodied area toward village directions. She didn't feel any bloodlust from him, what she feels was sadness, guilt, sorrow, and loneliness. More she followed; more she feels tug at her heart to hug and comforting the boy, which denied everything of family care since birth.

Near village's slum districts, Naruto suddenly collapsed, his body was sore and tired, he also suffered blood-loss, chakra exhaustion and mental trauma, but non-threatening manner for him, he will be okay after sleep, he said to himself before darkness claimed him once more.

Seeing her watch unable to move anymore, her danger sense no longer tingling around she stepped out from the shadow and picked Naruto up and take him out from there toward her newest hideout.

**October 15****th****, five days after Anko toke Naruto away from village slum districts.**

**Naruto POV**

Agonizing pain wrecking his body, gritting his teeth withheld screams that obviously able to awaken any owner his current residence from their slumber, he rolled his body from bed and fell down to floor puking his stomach content.

His mind still messed after his recent late night incident, tortured to near death, buried alive, meeting with **Shinigami**, learning his family heritage from the said **Shinigami**, unlocking his blood-heritage, receive gift from** Shinigami**, slaughtering many people that responsible for torturing him using the said gift.

Many memories swirling through his head and realization dawned.

Painfully raised both his hand to touch his own face where his birthmarks exist, chest where he saw many scrawny black scribbles that he recognized as seals, and his navel where the **Shinigami **seal that hold the **Kyuubi** placed.

He remember many event that sealed by older Konoha's Shinobi including the Third Hokage that lied to him about his parent, he remember long lush red hair woman that hold him after he opened his eyes and spiky blond man with white coat struggling to remove many sticky paper from his small body, red swirling eyed man with mask on his face that make scary move toward the red haired woman.

"I'm Jinchuriki?" small voiced managed to escape from his pale lips, and he remember everything, as his photographic memory that hampered by mind restriction seals kicking in.

Many events after those memories keep coming and coming, his small sixth year brain unable to process.

Small tickling blood leaking from his ear and nose before his collapse for second time missed rushing feet that coming to his current place.

When he awake again, his body has cleaned and his clothes changed to simple white yukata that usually used for hospital patient, but he is sure that this place no hospital.

The pains on his body still exist, but lessened by degree. His muscles and joint still sore, but he manages to move his body from his current position for sit. Clenching his teeth, he stubbornly removed IV cable in his left arm and forcing himself to stand.

Analyzing his current room for hidden threat, he found nothing except stack of paper that currently lay on desk beside his bed. On the paper stated that he need more nutrient shoot because his body still suffer growth malnutrition from his guardian neglect for his welfare.

Lengthy report in the paper on his hand, he know whatever damage Villagers and Shinobis inflicted to him, including many seal that used on his body to extend the user that write the seal. So engrossed by the report, he didn't know that his room gained another occupant.

"Ahhh…. You're awake at least." The question from his room newcomers make him alert, ignoring his body protest he tightened his grip on the report papers unconsciously channeling his chakra to the paper and his eyes, activating his newest gift.

**Chokushi no Magan** flared to life, blue rainbow ring appear on his eyes show him many lines on his line sight and his finger ready to trace them any moment.

**Normal POV**

"Ahhh…. You're awake at least."

The newest newcomers is an short white haired middle aged man dressed in simple short yukata and black pants, and two female dressed as dark old-school kunoichi garb that Naruto assumed still at their late teens.

Still wary for another attack, Naruto forcing his body to stand for better defense if any conflict arise.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?"

"Whoa… calm down, kid." The man placated seeing blue-rainbow ring on the child eyes, shiver ran in his spine. Even he knew that his current patient able to give him hard time.

"We mean no harm, for what we treat you if we wish any harm to you."

"Where am I? And who are you people?" Naruto repeating his question earlier.

"At safe place that no Konoha shinobi dare to coming in without permit." Pulling short bench, the old man sat on and continue his explanation. "My name is unimportant, for now you don't need it, just call me as you like."

"We are you can called as under order from Fire-Lord to observe your village internally, we mean no harm. Our current location is at medical wing in our compound, the Triad Dragon house."

"The refugee compound?" Naruto butted the old man word, drawing smile on his two attendants that preparing food for them.

He know that Konoha receiving load new citizen from many place, most of them refugee from smaller village in Fire country. And from the report that he manage to read at Hokage office, the Triad Dragon are refuge compound from Water country that flee from bloodline massacre in Kirigakure.

Their compound has layout as miniaturized village, shop, library, apartements, small school, pharmacy, even dojo and small shrine. Their store always open for him, not like many store in general that always over-pricing him or kick him out from their stores.

The Triad Dragon house, also acted as massive chain-link organization directly under Fire-Lord jurisdiction, their power just under Twelve Fire Guardian and Fire-temple monk. Their main duty is to maintain Fire-Lord information network and humanitarian aid for whoever those seek from Fire country.

Of course, they didn't flaunt their work, every act that they performed are highest secret among Fire-Lord and his aide and the Hokage. He pondered within, he was able to know glimpse of them because he was reading many document within Hokage office few time to ease his boredom. Even under influence of many intelgent inhibitor seal, Naruto Uzumaki has more knowledge about internal and external of Konohagakure administration and ruling system second only the Hokage and the three elder advisors.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked again, his voice strained realizing who the man that before him. His eyes and newest knowledge telling him more than he can comprehend, what he saw cannot be described as normal human.

"You… aren't human are you?"

"What?" the man shocked with the kid new perspective, "What your eyes tell you kid?"

"You didn't have the dots… you don't exist."

From his new knowledge, Naruto realize everything in the world have dots on them in random position, elements, living being, buildings, trees, earth, even corpses have it. That dots are indicators that the item or creature or human exist and alive. Much his knowledge he recognize those who didn't have dots are none exist, or higher being according his newest knowledge as avatar or personification for them.

"Okay… that does not leave this room okay!" The man stressed his word by lacing small KI before back to his jovial tone again.

"Kid… keeps this knowledge for yourself, too many that will hunt you for this knowledge of yours."

"As if I let them know, Gaia tome's keeper." Naruto retorted with hushed tone.

Now gleam of mirth and happiness glinting on the man eyes, he removed his left sleeve showing Naruto silver bracelet with black dragon image engraved on it.

"Teach me… teach me to survive in this world." Naruto said in low tone, his voice so low almost not be heard by the man.

"You have talent kid, don't sell yourself short." The men reply casually.

"By the way… who bought me here?" Naruto asked, after all deal broked.

"Ahhh… it was Snake masked ANBU, under order from Doctor Retsu Unohana and Doctor Mihara Ichiro, after they finished their examination to your body and suggesting that you need better place to rest without any disturbance."

"Where is she?"

"She acted as your double for now, so that anyone not knows that you rest here."

Meanwhile, after finishing their preparation, the two kunoichi removed their hood that covering their hair from view, each of them tapping their left earring twice canceling their disguise. One had short neck line red-orange hair, and another one had long lush dark-blue hair reach her back.

Their figure distorted, their body shrunk from adult female body to early teen, from mid twenties to twelve and thirteen to be exact.


	9. Flashback of Family ties

**Bold: Ancient/Beast/technique.**

Normal: normal speech.

_Italic: imaginary/ recording human thought._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except script and the OC only.**

* * *

**Early November Sixth year AK.**

**44****th**** Konoha Shinobi Training Facility, Forest of Death.**

* * *

Two individual sat under shade of the forest, newly healed Naruto and his newest protector Special-Jounin under Interrogation &Torture Division Anko Mitarashi previously Hebi/Snake masked ANBU that evacuate him from latest emotion burst, they discussing their newest and recent connection between them.

Naruto reveal his knowledge about his mother name earning surprise from newly promoted Special-Jounin/Toku-Jou, and she reveal that she had deep connection toward Naruto mother, or she affectionately called her by Anee-san/Big-Sister and frequently trained under her watch, also became Anko guardian after her traitorous sensei, Orochimaru, defection from Konoha.

From Anko tale, Naruto able to piece few puzzle about her skill and daily behavior as tomboyish woman that not afraid to get her hand dirty and very hardworking person. Talented in Ninjutsu, mastery in Fuinjutsu, mastery in Kenjutsu, and earning title Red Death for her action in battlefields and the Bloody Habanero for her temper. She also can be very secretive about her privacy, as Anko able to tell that even she not trust her to tell anyone about her romantic interest.

"Can you find her file?" he asks her who suddenly quiet from his question.

"No… I've already searching for them, but nothing found except her ordinary file in formal record… it's weird you know, it's like they try to remove any trace from her here" She replied in whisper, frown adorning his brow hearing this particular issue.

"I'll keep try to search her file" She assured her newfound family; she found these events are ironically depressing for her or for the kid beside her.

Now both of them letting out heavy sigh, indicating their mind for same event. Purple haired girl none older than 19 scrubbing hair of blond haired boy besides her, contemplating her next words.

"How is your eye problem? Any idea for your next step?"

"Not much, just dull twitches for now and nothing hindering my training in there." He quipped fast when she mentioned his newly acquired eyes ability, he know that she witnessing everything that transpired that night, so he assumedly correct that she also feared his eyes ability.

"Can you help me for this nightmare? It gets worse each day" Naruto ask, seeing her furrowed eyebrows.

"What you need is mental counseling and those are not my expertise, I'm focused toward torture and interrogation technique, not what you need right now."

She know that Naruto frequent nightmare are indicated that he had post traumatic disorder syndrome (PTSD) that usually happen to Shinobi or soldier or anyone after he/she committed first kill or big crime, those can be dangerous without right guidance and counseling because many untreated victim became unstable and fallen toward dangerous activity for coping mechanism.

Many older Shinobi use these coping mechanisms for their daily activities covering their damaged mentality. Her fetish toward blood and torture, her fellow kunoichi Kurenai hatred toward perversion and fondness toward torture illusionary technique, tardiness and reading porn book for that idiot scarecrow Kakashi, boisterous green spandex wearing tendency for Maito Gai, and many more.

"Did that wretched snake teach you mind based technique to counter mind based attack or secured prisoner mind?" asked Naruto quietly surprised Anko knowing those technique are forbidden and non documented in any report she forwarded to Hokage or her superior in command.

"You want me to dive and help you to fend against your nightmare?" she stated knowing what Naruto ask her, opening an link to his mind and take him within to sort them himself with her as his guidance in there.

"He may traitorous bastard, but he is decent teacher for teaching you those kinjutsu's." Naruto stated, that's been fact that everyone knows of Orochimaru genius mind and skill rivaled only the deceased Fourth Hokage and almost topped his own sensei the Third Hokage.

"Those kinjutsu's are not for usual use, I must treat them with caution, even without using them many live can be saved."

"Then you can help me with those kinjutsu's?"

"Damn kid, you trick me again." She growled, "You make me to say those words and make me trapped within my own words." Then muttering about like mother like son both are trickster in highest degree.

"Fine… but anything happen no blame placed on me, okay?"

"Deal."

"Listen and concentrate! This is what your mother clan specialty, we Shinobi and Kunoichi even called this particular skill as her clan bloodline."

"Fuinjutsu." Naruto stated as he hold his own breath, recalling this ability as ironic ability for him. Seal technique, his hell, and heaven from many different points in his life.

Cleaning small earth surface via simple earth jutsu, she painted now smooth ground with medium wide circle that contain many overlapping kanji and runic symbols before slicing her palm letting her blood dripping on the seal circle.

She orders Naruto to drop his blood too, before she places him to stand within circle. Again she painted her own forehead and Naruto forehead with same character kanji of 'Mind', and her hand flashed in high speed sequence for the yamanaka kinjutsu.

"**Shin-jutsu: Kinjutsu Ougi: Sea of Memories**."

* * *

**Naruto Mindscape**

* * *

Both of them found that they stand at desolate dessert with white sand dune always shifting under care of the fierce wind that blows around them, as the sand shifting along the wind she found under the sand was shattered glass-like surface reflecting her newfound family mental condition. Though steel-like mask to cover his broken spirit.

"Wow… Gaki, I thought that my head was messed by the traitorous snake…. Your head was more than mess." Anko stated, she know that if the subject mind take shape a wasteland or sewer, that's mean the subject mind damaged severely. Most of who their minds take the two kind of projection for their mind is having damaged childhood or damaged mind under stress of mind technique.

"Don't ask me… ask those idiots at the tower or villagers for It." he retorted coldly, she merely nodded as she also viewed by 70% Konoha populace as scapegoat for something not her doing.

Following his instinct he starts walking forward; to where the most concentrated wind gather with Anko beside him. She knows that this is representation of his mind, particularly his outer mental defense against anything happen in the past.

Evading many twisters route, they arrive at small oasis covered by overgrown bush and palm trees hiding dark-red colored toori gate.

"Follow me!" he ordered her as he stepped inside the toori gate and vanished leaving Anko bewildered at her spot.

Not wanting loose guide and sight in mind of her newfound family, she stepped inside and found herself at the middle of vast white field with massive iron prison gate on the other side and vast blackness in opposite side. The winds again blow her in rhythmic pace, matching blond breathing beside her.

Many orb floating around them in varying sizes and colors, illuminating the massive iron prison gate and the vast darkness at the other side.

"Orbs of memories?" she whispered as she recalled her lesson long ago with her traitorous sensei.

The orbs that floating around them are fragment of the whole memories of Naruto live so far, she scanned those orbs and noticed that many different color on the orbs indicating that those aspect of the contained memories.

Using her knowledge she guided Naruto to gather the orbs, until she peered what inside the gate.

Behind the massive gate she saw massive silhouette of swishing nine appendages attached massive silver-red fur creature that sleeping soundly as snores emanating from the creature.

"Kyuubi?" she asked her charge, who only nodded and waving his small hand motioning the orbs to gather in their respective color group scheme.

"Wow, it was different from what the legend said" She said peering closer toward the gate, "it's not red, no wrongness radiated around, no malicious feeling, no poisonous breath like old folks always said."

Still in daze admiring the beast behind Iron Gate, Anko methodically instruct Naruto how to organize his memory, knowledge, trauma and sorting them in his own leisure.

Piece by piece, he able to gather those damaged memory and sorting them chronologically; and start to build his newest persona for handling the upcoming future based from his knowledge for self defense, evasion, and experience he understands which persona that will handle his acquired knowledge. Taiijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Iijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kugutsujutsu, Doujutsu, escape skills, and many Shinobi based skills, also his knowledge from the** Shinigami**.

Still ignoring his adoptive sister now gushing around Kyuubi cage, Naruto concentrating his mental to brace surge re-surfaced memory that suppressed by many memory suppression seal placed by Shinobi's, especially Yamanaka's and the Third.

The orbs start to gather and shift into respective suppressed personality; Memories start to file themselves in eight perspectives color and shape, leaving black colored one split into two parts, making nine perspectives of individual mind formed.

Seven male and two female shapes formed, each of them bore resemblance of Naruto image in different size and age which represent his fractured mind. They also represent his accumulated knowledge that suppressed by those damaged seals.

"Damn those idiots in councils and villagers!" Anko swore in angry manner, her newfound little brother got Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD), his mind fractured and unable to handle the stress and pressure from Konoha population hatred and multiple seals from Shinobi forces, thus creating many personality to handle and adapting with those stress.

"Let those personality image for now… don't touch them, they still not at awareness stage yet." She said stopping Naruto from touching the nearest figure.

Then, the lecture about psychology and mental conditioning for first-time kill sprang forth, giving Naruto more knowledge and insight for his newest memory.

Both of them still unable to understand why most elite Shinobi less sane than their peers especially who hold titles on their back.

Anko was dumbfounded by her adoptive brother mind, his mind are fractured beyond veteran Shinobi can live, yet he still able to stay sane.

She understand that his behavior are different after the incident occurred, before he was behave like an lonely child seeking attention from anyone, now he behave like survivor of war full calculation and imagination to survive in life. Again string of curses and death threat filled her day-time planner for her next job, new prisoner has bought to T&I department and she know that this one are one of her little brother hater.

"_Oh Ku nee-san, please help me with this idiotic people, especially the old crone who failed your son_." She whished her pray toward the heaven, while continue explaining what are mind defensive system that her brother created impulsively to protect his fractured mind.

"Are we finished?" ask Naruto to Anko, who still contemplating recent change of her life.

* * *

Both of them now out from Naruto mindscape, as they devour dangos from Anko's secret stash.

"Okay… now remember, even you know lot skill from your recent encounter your body still unable to use them," again she explained why he still unable to do his technique right, "you still need training to control your instinct, mind and body for experience and muscle memory."

"Can I use your place to train? I can't always bother their place; also I need place that secure enough to hide my possession."

"You can use my place here to hide and train away from those idiot stares, also you can use this place to get better diet you body still need more filling."

"Yeah… I know." Muttered Naruto bitterly, remember his treatment from Konoha civilians and few Shinobis.

* * *

R&R, we need fresh mind injection!

-Fractured mind? Is Naruto coping mechanism against Konoha population treatment toward him, and many mind/memory suppression technique used on his head by many his haters.

-Anko and Uzumaki relationship? Anko are clearly epitome of kunoichi that never bother that her dress dirtied by blood or something, so why not that she idolize Kushina who can hold her victories against the Yondaime.

After Orochimaru defections, Kushina taking her under her care few months before Kushina shown sign of pregnancy. Delighted for her idol and care-taker will have her baby, Anko virtually begged to Kushina to let her become the baby caretaker and surrogate brother or sister.

Anko also shown dislike toward Kakahi that virtually hate Kushina who stole Minato/Yondaime attention from him, as Kakashi possessive toward him as Father/Brother figure.


	10. Flashback of Deceit and Instict

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except script and the OC only.**

**Early November Sixth year AK. **

**Forest of Death, Konoha 44th Training Facility, south fence border of the Forest clearing.**

Peering behind tree stump before the forest clearing, Naruto and Anko got a full view of source their recent ire, as full squad of ANBU black-ops waiting for their route exit. The fence gates toward non-dangerous clearing of the forest.

"How did they track us here?" he asked in his indoor voice, in his side Anko still seizing their odds to leave without being seen.

"Don't tell me those tracking seal over you in active setting?" she asked in sudden realization, she aware about her newfound brother had many seal over his body, but those seals are currently inactive or broken.

"No… they only can track me via my last scent as they still bring piece of my jumpsuit, and the tracking seals already broken but still in place." he countered behind his hiding place.

"You will do the plan?" Anko questioned his newfound family sanity, but she quelled the sanity part as she seen and understands his damaged mindscape, she noted that Naruto sanity is very thin line beyond normal veteran Shinobi sanity.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded as he prepared his stealth skill trekking to the center of the forest.

As Naruto vanished under forest foliage, she unsealed set of unfinished set dango box and sake bottle before jumped out from her hiding space startling ANBU team that still searching on forest fences gate vicinity.

"What are you doing in my humble abode?" her question making few rookie members shivered, recalling their own entry test within section forest in front of them.

"Under order from Sandaime Hokage, we must track and bring Uzumaki Naruto to Hokage tower for safety reason," Intoned Badger masked ANBU, leader of the squad. "We've tracking his scent nearly two week after his disappearance in the midst Kyuubi festival and only this place that haven't searched, also suggested by our tracker that his scent are freshly emanate from this forest."

"Oh, the blonde brat?" Anko piped innocently munching her dango stick, "he's my quest, has been few days he is here. What do you want?" she let them know that their targets are within the vicinity.

"Guide us and Sandaime will reward your cooperation as A-rank mission." Badger ordered her, forgetting that Anko still their superior in rank.

No respond making Badger fidgeting as he found he was strangled heap on the ground by various snakes from Anko sleeve and he found serene smile on here face making him remember who she is in first place.

"You think I will intimidated by your stand?" she asked sweetly, many who hear her tone weeping for their doom. "I answer only to Ibiki and Hokage, not second hand mouth like you, I'll spare you this once, so don't try anymore… follow me!"

The snakes vanished as she beckoning them to follow in to deeper par of the forest silently without alerting other forest inhabitant that will cause them more trouble for those didn't know to deal with them.

While they hopping trough higher tree branch, Anko occasionally muttering need more work, stealth suck, stink like drunkard, cannot follow her movement, more than once she mentioned that not deserved to wear the masks.

The ANBU's behind her only able to hold their temper under many of her insult that direct hit toward their pride as Elite Shinobi and their hard acquired skill, they know the Kunoichi who leading them part of more Elite than their group also known as her short-temper and skill.

After 10 minutes tree-hopping, they arrived to one biggest tree within the forest sector that surprisingly no wild animals present around perimeters, and their tracker reporting that the target scent stopped above, at the small and concealed tree house to be exact.

The house built on the one biggest branch using plain woods and roots to bind them shaped as cylinder with circular roof, Anko lead them up and brushing few leafs that covering the house entrance.

"Brat… you're in?" she bellowed as she told the ANBUs to wait outside, no response making her brow raised

The interior surprisingly clean and simple, rolled futon placed on modest cupboard along assortment of clothes and ninja gears on the east-side, folded kotatsu and pile of cushions on the opposite-side along with book and scroll shelve, fireplace in the middle, and pile of ropes below window opposite door-frame where she leaned.

"Did he left to hunt again?" she muttered under her breath as no one within the house, sighing she enhanced her sense to located Naruto and surprised as his scent diminishing in the hunting ground.

* * *

Again she led the ANBUs to another side of forest, dubbed as hunting ground for their wealth of wild animals within the forest sector part, before the tracker tell them that Naruto scent vanished near them.

The entire trip last for hours as they move at the edge to another edge of forest, and the leading scent always vanished after they found the scent mark, as occasionally Anko giggling and muttering about leading game of cat and mouse against their target.

Reaching small clearing near small riverbed, they stop as Anko signaled the scent stopping and latched to the tree using their chakra, they witnessing that four young white tiger cub enjoying the water reducing their thirst and heat of the sun from their body unaware anaconda sized brown-green scaled snake ready to eat them came from above tree branch that sheltering them from direct sunlight.

"Thunk!"

The ANBUs unable to hide their surprised looks as black metallic barbed javelin staked the snake head when the shake mouth fully opened and ready to swallow two of the tiger cub from above, they didn't detect anyone exist above tree shade, only to detect after one of branch lump shifted revealing sight small body frame of their target covered with dried mud from head to toe completely removing his scent and presence.

Their target, Uzumaki Naruto.

Another four barbed javelin stabbed the trashing snake body, immobilize it, and halted the snake trashing movement leaving the cubs relatively unharmed.

"Yes…! Eat that!" shouted Naruto pulling his body from his hiding place, climbing down and landed on the ground with rope help, Naruto shaking his body removing dried mud that covered his entire body, and start to dance in exurban manner with the cubs running circle around him uncared to show his malnourished naked body.

Meanwhile at the higher tree branch where the ANBU's and their guide hid, Anko shook her head and face palming knowing what her unofficial little brother do and let out whisper string of curse that make many ANBU's behind her pale.

Deliberately ignoring the whispery curse from Anko, the ANBU's analyzing their target.

The branch where their target hidings are exact beside where the snake sprung earlier, this make the ANBUs adding mental note that the boy already have high-level stealth skill, and making their report more complicated.

"Brat… next time you do that, I'll shave every hair on your body using dullest shaving razor I can have!" roared Anko as they jump down confronting the boy, ignoring the snake carcass going to be feasted by the cubs and their rescuer.

Her rant halted and her hand blurred making hand-seal for earth wall protection technique, as the bush at opposite side of the riverbed rustling, the ANBU's immediately readied their weapons as the disturbance source approach.

Pair of cow-sized white tiger jumped across the riverbed and prowled around the snake carcass, and spoke to the youth who now standstill with half expecting expression. It's almost the ANBU's thinks it was some kind of test for the boy.

"Nice catch!" reverberate growl voice from one of the big tiger in approving manner, "now this is what we call good hunting, we have meat for almost every member of our clan."

The ANBU's face planting as they remember some of the tigers that live in the forest actually are sentient summoning clan, making their questioning mind wander, which tiger clan they came from.

The Shodaime wife, Mito, has her own tiger clan summon and those are The White Tiger clan. Those are rumored as the one of sacred cardinal summon creature.

Shodaime himself has his own tiger clan, normal looking tiger and few of them have white fur as her wife summon clan.

The now extinct Hibari clan, also has their own personal tiger summon clan as their army, while the clan all died when the second ninja war, their summon chose to stay in Forest of Death as their alternate den.

Those three distinctive clan all reside within forest and often left in search new summoner for their clan contract.

"You got our approval." The other tiger interrupted the boy victory dance.

"Welcome to family!" both voiced their agreement by licking the boy face and back, marking the boy with their scent mark. Pair of black claw mark tattoo appears at his back, exactly between his shoulder blades indicating the boy now under the particular tiger clan protection.

* * *

**Three hour later. Hokage tower.**

Reading the ANBU report of their finding about Naruto condition, Sarutobi "the Third Hokage" Hiruzen let out long sigh. His meeting with the boy hour ago keep haunting his mind, as the boy stated that he stayed within the most vicious training ground within Konoha walls as the most pleasant place in his life.

He always hope that the villagers let go their idiotic thinking and make Naruto to reconnect his heart with Konoha citizens, alas his hope are meet solid wall of rejection, fear, and many damage for Naruto itself. Oh Minato and Kushina will weep at their grave as their wish ignored.

Only few of the citizens that hold their late leader wish, and they outnumbered by many of who seek Naruto bloods. With the protection the tiger clan granted upon the boy, he knows that many will fall upon the said boy new guards.

From certain mark from the tigers appearance ant the mark over Naruto back, he concluded that the particular clan summon are the same clan as the Shodaime and his wife combined. And it will create many headaches in the future.

Calling his secretary, his decision for Naruto early enrollment in ninja academy are signed and delivered.

He hoped with this early education Naruto will able to connect with fellow children and strengthened his believe toward the Konoha Will of Fire. Frowned, Sarutobi has remind at himself this is the best for Konoha, he must put aside his own personal feeling.

The recent encounter with young Kyuubi host, Uzumaki Naruto, keep swimming over his mind. Project Royal Shield. Hidden heritage, brilliant mind, kind hearted, able to put aside his own life to protect his comrade and noble bloodline, the boy has everything he envisioned as Konoha leader; even the boy must face every obstacle he created.

All the leading branch within Konoha Council has their own agenda for the boy. Uchiha clan always wants the boy trained as mindless soldier, Civilian side always petitioned to kill the boy, Shinobi side still divided for killing the boy or keep him close eyed against his condition or ready to arm him as loyal Shinobi.

Even Danzo know that mindless Jinchuriki are useless, they didn't need it. They need the boy rose from the lowest level to the highest level by his own skill, even so, many from radical Shinobi side to hindering the boy development.

* * *

R & R….!

-The Summon: divided into few classes – Divine demon/beast summons class - Sacred beast summon class – High demon/beast summon class – Dire beast summon class - Demon/beast summon class – mundane beast summon class – and the last mundane summon class. Many of them often to appear as their leader wish to scout for new summoner or simply to keep in touch with Shinobi world.

-ANBU reaction: they still outranked Anko as her position vice captain of T&I division, she also leader of ANBU test examination entry survival division. This make her only answer directly only to T&I division leader and the Hokage.

-Sarutobi action: he is a leader. He oversee everything happen within Konoha border, as a leader he must think the best for his village overall not only focused toward Naruto.


	11. Greeting Fellow Users

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean

Selonianth

Chrystel Malfoy-Potter

Kokuryu-oh


End file.
